The objective of this meeting is to bring together an increasing number of investigators whose research interests focus on the liver, so that they may exchange recent data and techniques and critically evaluate the status and progress of research in this field. No forum for such a gathering exists and the progress in this field can probably be accelerated by creating one. The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory has been chosen as the conference site, because of its tradition of excellent research in molecular genetics and of stimulating scientific meetings.